marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
AKA I Did Something Today
AKA I Did Something Today is the ninth episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis After a shocking blow, Jessica's forced to choose between protecting Trish and destroying Sallinger. Jeri seizes her chance to get back in Kith's life. Plot Gregory Sallinger laid on the floor unconscious as Jessica Jones and Trish Walker figured out their next move. Sallinger had seen Walker’s face. She wanted to kill him, but Jones wouldn’t allow it. She knocked Walker unconscious and carried her out the window as NYPD entered the apartment. Jones and Walker retreated to a hotel, where Jones cleaned the blood of her. Walker was having trouble grasping the fact that her mother was dead. She cried and Jones comforted her. Jones helped Walker into the tub, where she washed and cleaned Walker of any evidence. Afterward, Jones got a call from detective Costa, which she ignored. When Sallinger woke up, he would ID Walker, and so they had big decisions ahead of them to make. She would face assault charges and the attack would be viewed as attempted murder. Jones wanted to get Walker out the city, but Walker wanted to stop Sallinger first. Jones got another call from Costa. This time she answered. Costa was at Dorothy's apartment. He wanted Jones to bring Walker in as she could be a target. The scene was unfortunately clean of any evidence to indicate Sallinger’s involvement. Costa then revealed that Sallinger had just gotten out of surgery and claimed that he was attacked by the masked vigilante, who clawed his face. The hairs they found on Nathan Silva’s body were on their way to the lab. Sallinger was done unless the masked vigilante got in their way. Jones offered to bring the woman in, but in doing so, she’d need a deal for immunity. However, Costa couldn’t promise that with the way things were going. Costa told Jones to turn on the news to see exactly what he was referring to. It was Jeri Hogarth, holding a press conference in regards to the masked vigilante, who she claimed was responsible for a rash of attacks. Sallinger was her latest victim. Hogarth had decided to take matters into her own hands and stop the woman. Hogarth and Associates were prepared to offer a $250,000 reward for the successful identification of the vigilante. The whole city would now be looking for Walker. All the more reason to follow through with Jones’ plan to get her out of town. Jones then got a message from Sallinger. An image of Walker holding a blade to his throat. However, Jones chose to keep this from Walker. After the press conference, Malcolm Ducasse approached Hogarth as he wasn’t sure she was going about it the right way. He believed Sallinger to be the real threat to the city, not the masked vigilante. While Hogarth may be offering a cash reward, Ducasse was still tasked with unmasking the woman. And if she had to pay the reward because Ducasse failed, then there would be a problem. Before he could make his next move, Ducasse got a call from Jones, who needed his help. More importantly, Walker needed his help. There was a key to Walker's apartment in Jones' top desk drawer. Jones needed him to take her some clothes and her passport, to which Ducasse agreed. Jones, dressed in scrubs, took possession of Sallinger as he laid wounded in his hospital bed. Sallinger told Jones that it was supposed to be her that came after him. He was trying to capture her true nature. Sallinger wanted to stay out of prison, for which he would need Jones’ help. He could tell that Jones was terrified of losing Walker, as she was all Jones had left. He wanted her to destroy any evidence on Nathan Silva’s body that could be traced back to him or else that picture of Walker attacking him would be released. Jones reluctantly agreed, but not without threatening Sallinger should he not follow through on his end. Jones entered her apartment to find Gillian packing her belongings. She had started to quit but seemingly decided against it after seeing Jones in such distress. There was a sudden knock at the door. It was Erik Gelden. He had gotten Brianna back to Georgia, where she was back on her meds. And then he turned on the news, where he saw what happened to Dorothy. Jones and Gelden retreated to the bedroom. He wished he had agreed to put Sallinger away for kidnapping him. Then Dorothy would still be alive. He offered to help in any way he could. Jones needed help with permanently hiding Walker. The only alternative was to get rid of any evidence in the Silva case, to which Gelden offered his assistance in breaking into a police crime lab. Hogarth received a surprise visit from Laurent Lyonne. His mother didn’t know he was there. He saw on the news that Hogarth was trying to change. He asked if she was good at her job. Which she was. Lyonne had a dead sister and father. And now his mother was about to lose everything. The foundation that his father stole from was angry and the donors filed suit. Hogarth argued that the facts would prove Kith wasn’t involved. She was sure they’d settle. All but one, Lyonne replies. Demetri Patseras. He was a family friend before something happened that caused a rift. This occurred when Lyonne was 15, so he didn’t know the specifics. What Lyonne did know was that Patras wouldn’t back off. Hogarth advised them to get a new lawyer. Lastly, He pleaded with Hogarth to not hurt his mother any more than she already had. Jones and Gelden stood in the darkened corner near the grocery store waiting for Carl Nussbaumer. He stopped there every night at the start of his beat. He served 20 decorated years on the force, but he was also a murderer. Gelden found three uncleared homicides on Nussbaumer’s watch. All drug dealers, all chalked up to street crimes. He stole their product and cash afterward. Some of which he used to pay Gelden $10,000 in blackmail money. Jones approached the officer and confronted him about his murderous behavior. He turned off his body cam and called Jones out, as he recognized her from the news. All Jones wanted from him was access to the crime lab in Jamaica, Queens. A clear path of entry, in and out, without a trace. Gelden roughed Officer Nussbaumer up against the fence after he threatened Jones, who reminded Gelden that they needed Nussbaumer. Jones forced Nussbaumer to find her away in or else she would expose him. Nussbaumer’s shift ended at 2:00 am. He told Jones to be at the lab’s loading dock at 2:45. As he left, Gelden explained to Jones that it was worse than before. Nussbaumer was still at it. Ducasse arrived at Walker’s hotel room with her clothes. He mentioned how he was sorry for what happened to her mother. Despite doing everything right, Sallinger still won, which deeply frustrated her. Ducasse assured Walker that the bad guys didn’t always win. But to her, they won enough for her not to want to be a vigilante anymore. Hogarth surprised Kith Lyonne with a visit after one of her classes. She wanted to offer her assistance in dealing with Patseras. She exclaimed that she loved Lyonne and that she never stopped. And when she saw Lyonne again, unhappy and unable to find a way out, Hogarth exposed Peter, claiming she did it for Kith’s sake. 25 years later, and by Lyonne’s account, Hogarth was still a selfish manipulator. She didn’t want to hear anything else Hogarth had to say, but Hogarth continued nevertheless. She recalled their senior year, during finals. Hogarth met a girl named Wendy in the stacks, who she went down on in the library bathroom the same night. They slept together for three months before Lyonne found out. For Hogarth, it was the challenge and thrill of having them both. She found Lyonne too soon as she wasn’t ready for a soul mate. Now she was. In between that time, she followed Lyonne over the years via social media. She also knew where Lyonne worked and lived. And when she had her investigator dig into Peter, she thought it was a stroke of luck when she found out he was a fraud and a cheat. And while she regretted her part in his death, she would do it again as she loved Lyonne. To this, Lyonne replied the truth was overrated. As Lyonne was leaving, Hogarth revealed that Laurent came to her and asked for help. Kith didn’t reply. She simply grabbed her bags and left. Jones and Gelden sat in a car by the crime lab’s loading dock, reviewing the schematics of the building. There were a few stray hairs on the third floor of the building. They were all that was found on Nathan Silva’s rotting corpse. They belonged to Sallinger and they would put him away for good. Gelden had no idea if Jones was doing the right thing, but he would see it through. He did, however, do the right thing once. After he got his powers, he came home from college and the first person he saw was his dad. Gelden nearly puked from the darkness coming from him. By then, Brianna had moved out. She got depressed, failed out of school, and their mom complained that she never came home anymore. Gelden began questioning why that was. He thought about how his dad used to stay up late at night helping Brianna with her homework. Locked in her room. He realized his dad had been abusing her, and it’d been going on for years. Gelden cornered his father and forced him to admit it. And the day they took his father away, his mother overdosed on pills. And Brianna blamed him as it wasn’t his truth to tell. So that was the first and last time he used his power for good. Jones grabbed his hand as if to comfort him. Officer Nussbaumer then opened the garage door and handed her a key card. Jones made her way through the building only to find Costa in the crime lab with one of the doctors. Jones called Gelden for backup as she needed to get Costa and the doctor out. Gelden, while viewing the schematics, told Jones to take the western stairwell to the basement, where she’d find the sewer main. As the doctor began to analyze the hairs, Jones found the sewer main, causing it to back up into the building, forcing everyone to evacuate. Once everyone had evacuated, Jones made her way back up into the forensics lab, where she recovered the hairs and disposed of them. She returned to the car with Gelden, where he assured her that nothing had changed about her and that he didn't feel any darkness. As Sallinger was getting his bandages changed on his face from the claw marks left behind by Walker, he got a call from Jones, who told him the job had been done. That morning, Jones returned to the hotel with Gelden, whom Walker was not pleased to see, as she partially blamed him for her mother’s death. Gelden came to apologize, but not only did Walker not accept his apology, but she also punched him in the face. Walker had no idea what Gelden had done for her. He helped with the Sallinger situation. Jones further explained that Sallinger wanted her to destroy the evidence that proved he killed Nathan Silva. Walker was angry and upset to learn that Jones did this on her behalf as she was willing to go to jail for attacking Sallinger. Walker demanded that Jones decline the deal, but it had already been done. With that, Jones obliterated Walker’s only win in a long, agonizing list of losses. Jones had to make a decision about whether to destroy Sallinger or save Walker. She chose the latter. Moving forward, Walker would have to let the cops see her in her regular routine. That meant returning to work and planning funeral arrangements. Jones offered to go to the morgue and ID her, Walker wanted to do it herself. In the meantime, Jones would clean up the room of any evidence and head back to her apartment. Walker returned to her mother's apartment for the first time since finding her body. Walker looked through the family photo album if for nothing else, just to see her mother as she was. Ducasse revealed to Hogarth that the security footage of the masked woman in the file room had been doctored by him. And on a USB, he had the missing footage, in which Hogarth would see Ducasse as he caught her breaking in and then let her go. He then quit as Hogarth simultaneously fired him. They’d been on the same page for some time, building a future together. Hogarth mentioned Zaya Okonjo, possibly suspecting that she had some involvement even after Ducasse assured Hogarth she didn’t. She accused Ducasse of not only vilifying her and her life’s work but stealing from her and lying. She reminded him of what they’ve both done and how he’s no better than her. Ducasse thought about doing what Hogarth asked of him, for Okonjo’s sake. Unmasking the woman vigilante, who for all her flaws, was at least trying to be a hero, while they protected a serial killer. If that’s what Hogarth wanted from him, then Ducasse was out. In that, Hogarth realized that Ducasse knew the identity of the vigilante. Jones began making funeral arrangements for Dorothy, though she found it hard to make it through the process. Costa unexpectedly arrived at her apartment and told Jones that the hair they found on Nathan Silva’s body was gone. He claimed it was an accident at the lab. They had no next move as Costa had been placed on leave. Bodies were piling up, and a serial killer kept slipping through the cracks. So, the department needed a fall guy. The press accused them of colluding with powered vigilantes and Costa fit the bill. Jones offered to tell the press that she acted alone, but the truth was that she didn’t. Costa took Jones’ side when he possibly shouldn’t have. Because maybe they were friends, which Jones didn’t have a lot of. Although she did at least have one, Costa mentioned. The masked vigilante. He was glad that she maimed Sallinger and that she was still free. Costa admitted fault and asked that Jones not take this on. While watching the unedited footage of Ducasse’s encounter with the masked vigilante, Hogarth was visited by Lyonne, who brought her financials and everything Hogarth needed to know about the foundation. Hogarth would have her accountants go through it and circle back with recommendations. However, Lyonne had no desire to talk about them. Once Lyonne was gone, Hogarth returned to her laptop, where she replayed the surveillance footage. This time, she could see the vigilante’s face in the reflection of Ducasse’s computer. She zoomed in to discover that Walker was the masked vigilante. As planned, Walker headed down to the morgue to identify her mother’s body. The next morning, Jones was awakened by NYPD at her door. They had a warrant to search her home. Detectives Imada and Defford from the homicide division led the charge. They had a few questions for Jones, starting with her recent run-in with officer Carl Nussbaumer. His body cam captured Jones approaching him, then he turned it off. Imada wanted to know why. Jones realized that they weren’t there for Dorothy. It was Nussbaumer who died. He was beaten to death, and Jones didn't have an alibi. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Benjamin Walker as Erik Gelden *Sarita Choudhury as Kith Lyonne *Jeremy Bobb as Gregory Sallinger *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Aneesh Sheth as Gillian *Rachel McKeon as Char *Michael Hsu Rosen as Laurent Lyonne *Larry Mitchell as Officer Carl Nussbaumer *Rosalyn Coleman as Doctor Irene Bickell *Tina Chilip as Detective Imada *Anthoula Katsimatides as Detective Defford *Bowman Wright as Officer Pickett *Eddie K. Robinson as Orderly *Nayib Felix as Security Officer *Sandra E. Rodriguez as Morgue Attendant *Frank Fernandez as Funeral Attendee (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Gregory Sallinger's Apartment **Nouvet Hotel **Dorothy Walker's Apartment **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **Metro-General Hospital **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office **NYPD Crime Laboratory **Jeri Hogarth's Apartment **GT Agrochemical Office (mentioned) **Trish Walker's Hideout (mentioned) **Stars & Tykes Talent Agency (mentioned) **15th Precinct Police Station (mentioned) *Raft (mentioned) *Georgia (mentioned) Events *Infiltration into NYPD Crime Laboratory *Attack on Gregory Sallinger (mentioned) *Assassination of Dorothy Walker (mentioned) *Kidnapping of Erik Gelden (mentioned) *Ambush on Carl Nussbaumer (mentioned) Items *''Patsy Walker'' (poster) *''Style by Trish'' (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *New York City Police Department *WJBP-TV *WHiH World News *''New York Bulletin'' *GT Agrochemical (mentioned) Mentioned *Dorothy Walker *Alisa Jones *Nathan Silva *Zoye Lyonne *Peter Lyonne *Demetri Patseras *Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Erik Gelden's Father *Brianna Gelden *Erik Gelden's Mother *Russell Costa *Zaya Okonjo Music To be added References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes